Sakura: The Story of a Princess
by NocturnalEmissary
Summary: Sakura, a princess. Xiao-Lang, a prince. Meilin, a Lady. Tomoyo, a Queen. Eriol, a King. Kaho, A Queen. Touya, a peasant. Yukito, his brother. Fujitaka, a man trapped in a world that no one can see. Nadeshiko, the woman who started it all.
1. Branch

Hey people! As you all can see, I've decided to write a story, yes. Finally, a sign of the apocalypse! Well then, hopefully I will reach eternal salvation. snigger yea right! No, the reason I couldn't type was because I had applied to an academy and was busy studying for the test, I had an interview yesterday, it was fun, actually. So then, I think that you'll all like this story, hopefully. So, if all of you could give me comments at the end, I would be more than grateful. If you want to criticise me, be a little lenient, since this is my first fan fiction. Alright then! On with the story! Well, disclaimer first, then on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR ANYTHING EVEN ASSOSIATED WITH CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OTHER THAN THE PICTURES THAT I TRY TO DRAW.

Now on with the story!

I ran. I didn't look back, nor did I look forward, in fact, I didn't look at all. I just ran. I didn't want to know where I was going in fear of them following me. Fear. Huh, it all seems so silly, now that it's all over, but, back then. Back then it seemed so… so frightening. It's as if_ I_ was the one who had done something wrong. I had. I had been born.

"Sakura! Sakura where is that girl?" Aki, my personal maid had run all over the palace searching for me. She would never find me. Nor would she live to see another day.

"I'm sorry Aki." I whispered. I was blinded by my own tears. They were here. I could sense them, I could _feel_ them. That's when I ran, couldn't really see where I was going due to the tears in my eyes and truthfully, I didn't really care. You're all probably wondering who _they_ are by now. They enter my dreams. Try to find out where I am. They want my position. They want something from me…I don't know what though. I call them wraiths. I don't really know what it means. I heard the servants talking about them once. They said that wraiths can kill you in an instant if they enter your dreams. So I knew that they wanted something, didn't exactly know what but, something from me. Now I was somewhere in the forest. It was dark and wet and very cold. I shivered.

'SNAP!' a twig snapped behind me. Someone was following me.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I looked all around for her; I'd lost her, my _cousin._ Well, I suppose I could have kept an eye on her but…she's just soooooooo annoying! I swear it…really! She just doesn't shut up! I mean…she just goes on and on and on…like I'm doing now. She's named Li Meilin. She's actually really caring when you get to know her, but for first impressions, she's not really that good, unless she fancies you or if she's in a really, really good mood, which, evidently, is pretty rare.

The forest was cold and dark, if I didn't find her soon; I'd be in massive trouble. My mother has a bad temper. Meilin usually wanders off alone, but, whenever she's with me, she's usually nice and listens to me too…at least, most of the time.

Oh! I haven't introduced myself to you yet! My name is Li Xiao Lang, heir to the throne of the Li kingdom, the bravest kingdom in all the land. Of course, we were on a mission to stop war with another country right now, but Meilin decided that she wanted to…shop, for a while. Now, how can I say this without insulting her, I can't. She's…extremely…intense, when it comes to shopping. There's nothing here anyway, just loads of trinkets that those merchants sell on the roads, they have no other way to get through life, I suppose. Sigh, glad that I was born as a prince. Another reason why we're travelling, we needed to find a groom for Meilin. Firstly, because she was of marital age, secondly, because she needed someone to look after her, I wouldn't be here forever and thirdly, because she was really becoming a pain in the oomph!

Oh…that one hurt. As I looked around my surroundings, I noticed that I was had tripped over a large…what is this? I picked it up and looked at it; it was a necklace, a _large_ necklace, something with yellow, a bird? Yes, a yellow bird, with a red beak, it was beautiful, whoever had it must have bought it for a lot of money; not everyone could afford something like this. Hell! Even _I_ couldn't afford this and, I was a prince! Well, I couldn't keep it; it didn't belong to me. Until I found someone who desperately needed it, or if I found someone that it belonged to, I would keep it safe, I would keep it hidden. God knows what people would do to you if they found out that you had something _this_ valuable. Well sigh off to find Meilin.

'SNAP!'

"Where's my stupid cousin when you need him?" I muttered. I was carrying a bag of beautiful little necklaces and rings that was really heavy. I mean I could have carried it, but just imagine that you were in my position, wearing an intricate crown on your head with little jingly things hanging from the side. My chignon was tightly put up today, so I didn't have to worry about it coming undone, thank gods! Also, the style of eyebrows had changed this year, instead of little mountains on the top of your eyes; they were gently curved, no fair! Now I couldn't frighten any man, well…maybe I could. My shoes were hurting my feet too! But, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. For those of you who don't know what I mean is to grin and bear it!

So anyways, about my cousin, he's so cute! He has brown hair, thankfully _not _in a top-knot. Honestly! Why do men where those things now anyway! Back on to subject, he has brown eyes to match his hair, tanned skin, tall too. 6', way taller than me; I'm only 5'5"! I have black hair, duh, then my eyes are a dark brown so dark, but not yet a black, so they look red…ish. My hair is long too, _very_ long. Up until mid-thigh, but I always put it up so no one really notices it.

Where am I? I think that I'm in a forest of some sort, how did I get here? Oh well. Ugh, I feel so cold. Wait, is that just me or is there someone else here?

"Who's there?" I asked. No one answered. "Sigh. Okay Meilin, you can get through this, it's just like those times with Fanren and Fuutie, except, this time, you're all…gulp alone." I whispered the last part. I was death scared of being alone. I couldn't live with it at all! Oh boy, this was going to be, to say the least, frightening.

I walked and walked and walked. Gods! Why did they have to make forest so big! Wait…I'd seen this tree before. DAMN! I'd been walking around in circles! Well, then again, all the trees looked the same.

"Okay, Meilin, follow your senses; remember what Xiao-Lang taught you." I told myself. I picked a direction and kept on walking. Just walking. THUD

Ouch. I had tripped over something. When I looked down, I realised that it was my own foot.

I blushed crimson. Boy, thank god no one had been around to see that. Well, I got up, grinned and bore it.

I kept on walking until I finally got tired. Sigh I swung my bag back over my shoulder and down onto the cold forest floor, I sat there for about five minutes, just thinking, it's not all the time you get to spend five minutes just to yourself, without anyone disturbing you, all alone.

Crap.

I _was_ all alone. Dammit, I was scared, cold, alone and not to mention a tad hungry!

"Well, might as well see what I bought." I muttered. I was rummaging through my bag of trinkets searching for the panda bracelet that I had bought….

'SNAP'

'Oh crap.' I thought. Suddenly, I thought that being alone was the best thing in the world.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

So…what do you think so far? Bad, good, alright? Should I continue? If you want me to continue, I won't go for less than 20 reviews, alright then.

Aurevoir,

Adiós,

Ja ne,

Bye and all that.

urbanearthchick


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS PROJECT.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP THIS WEEKEND.

AFTER THAT I SHALL UPDATE REGULARLY.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, PERSONAL PROBLEMS HAD OCCURRED.

PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY!!

_And Happy New Year._


End file.
